


Trapped

by stickysugar



Series: Aido in Trouble [2]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickysugar/pseuds/stickysugar
Summary: Aido receives another smutty punishment from Kaname after breaking one of his belongings...





	Trapped

Aido wasn’t sure how he kept getting into these situations. Maybe if he was a bit more careful, a bit less impulsive, things like this wouldn’t happen.

‘This,’ being standing in front of the President of the Night Class himself and trying to explain why it had seemed like a good idea to walk into his room unannounced, and why exactly Aido had not walked right back out upon finding that Kaname wasn’t there.

Truthfully, Aido had just wanted to take a look around; to examine the objects Kaname deemed worthy of keeping in his room, without the older vampire’s eyes burning holes into him. But then Kaname had walked in, and Aido, in his surprise, knocked over a candlestick; the top of it snapping off as it hit the floor.

There Aido stood, damaged candlestick in hand, trying to think of an answer to Kaname’s question: “What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for you,” Aido managed.

“Were you?” Kaname stood with his back against the door to his room, arms crossed. Aido nodded vehemently.

Kaname continued to glare. “What did you need?”

“I–” Aido gaped at the other vampire, trying to piece together an excuse. It was nearly impossible under the weight of Kaname’s gaze, and the fact that he was blocking the only exit made Aido even more nervous.

“Don’t tell me you only came to break my candlestick,” Kaname remarked.

“… It’s just a little broken,” Aido replied, holding the item up gingerly.

“Hm.”

Aido bit his lip, hoping Kaname would just send him away. The last time Aido had angered Kaname, it had led to an awkward experience… Even if Aido had enjoyed it a little.

“Let me see,” Kaname said, holding out his hand. Aido took a few steps forward and made to relinquish the candlestick, when the other vampire grabbed him by the front of his jacket, yanking him close. Aido almost dropped the candlestick, but thought better of it. His fingers tightened painfully around the metal, not letting it slip out of his grasp.

“What am I going to do with you?” Kaname mused, his voice low as he looked over the younger vampire appraisingly. Aido grimaced, suddenly feeling a little sick. He couldn’t imagine this ending well.

Kaname was quiet a few moments more, and then spoke. “Take off your clothes,” he commanded, releasing Aido from his grasp.

“What?!” Aido backpedaled quickly, stopping short against a chess table. He wanted to believe that Kaname was just teasing him, and that, after a few moments of mental torture, he would let him go. But as Aido stood there, Kaname glowering at him; he couldn’t bring himself to believe that Kaname wasn’t serious.

“First you sneak into my room, then you break one of my possessions. Don’t I deserve some form of recompense?”

Aido swallowed, his mouth dry. He did a final evaluation of the room-- Kaname guarding the door; the chess table at Aido’s back-- there was no way out.

With no small amount of reluctance, Aido set the candlestick down on the table behind him and shrugged off his outer coat. His tie was undone next, and Aido went to work on the buttons of his shirt after that. As his shirt fell unceremoniously to the floor, Aido glanced up, trying to gauge Kaname’s reaction thus far. The older vampire’s face was disconcertingly blank.

Tugging off his shoes, the sinking feeling in Aido’s stomach grew as his hands found his waistband, loosening it so that his pants met the rest of the clothes on the floor. Aido hesitated now that he was down to his underwear. Maybe Kaname would let him leave now—

— “Continue,” Kaname ordered.

Aido let out a miserable sigh and pulled his boxers down to join the rest of his clothes in a heap. With a huff, Aido met the other vampire’s eyes, trying not to seem too pitiful. To his surprise, there was a slight smile on Kaname’s lips. The brunet appeared to be deep in thought as he sized up the vampire standing in front of him.

What now? Aido wondered. Would Kaname touch him? Aido felt a twinge of embarrassment at the thought and tried to put it out of his mind, lest he dredge up even more inappropriate fantasies.

Just as Aido was thinking he couldn’t take the silence any longer, Kaname spoke. “Touch yourself.”

Aido almost choked. “Wh–what?!”

Kaname crossed the room and placed a hand on Aido’s shoulder, leaning in close. “Touch yourself,” he repeated, slowly, as if Aido hadn’t understood the first time. The demand echoed in Aido’s mind, and his breathing quickened.

“I’m not doing that!” Aido managed, tearing himself out of Kaname’s grasp.

“You won’t?” Kaname asked, his voice taking on an air of malice. Fear seized Aido and he stumbled backwards, knocking into the chess table and scattering the pieces, as well as the candlestick, across the floor. Kaname reached out to steady the table, trapping Aido against it.

“Sorry!” Aido was frantic as he cursed himself for being so clumsy. “I’m sorry,” he repeated pitifully, knowing that Kaname wouldn’t hold back any longer.

“Turn around,” Kaname hissed, his face inches from Aido’s. Not wanting to give Kaname even more reason to be upset with him, Aido whipped around to face the other way.

A pained noise escaped Aido’s lips as Kaname dug his fingernails into the younger vampire’s nape. “Don’t move.” With that, he stepped away, leaving Aido a quivering mess. What was going to happen now? Aido breathed in deeply, trying to settle down. It seemed his hands would never stop trembling as they gripped the edges of the chess table.

Aido swore silently as Kaname reappeared behind him with little warning. A shiver ran through Aido as Kaname’s wet fingers traced a line up the younger vampire’s inner thigh, leaving a slick trail all the way up to Aido’s rear. Kaname dragged a finger to Aido’s entrance, circling it with slow, deft movements. Aido felt weak suddenly, as though he might melt. He clutched the chess table tighter and squeezed his eyes shut as Kaname’s finger surged forward, sinking in to his second knuckle.

Aido took what he hoped would be a steadying breath, feeling faint. Kaname’s finger curled and prodded inside of him, and already Kaname was forcing another finger in to join the first.

“Ah, Kaname…” Aido whimpered as Kaname’s fingers pushed in and out; together and apart. Aido tried to shift his hips away, but only received another verbal reprimand: “Don’t move.”

Aido sunk down against the cool wood of the chess table, letting it support him. He could hardly believe what was happening. There was no doubting that Aido had imagined scenarios like this involving Kaname before, but it seemed Kaname had a way of ruining things in practice.

Another finger working its way in broke Aido’s reverie. Aido grit his teeth. Kaname had given him just enough time between to adjust to each new width, and not a moment longer. His hand was moving faster now, and Aido couldn’t help but groan, his breath coming out in pants. It hurt at moments, but something was escalating inside of him.

Shit, Aido thought. He was hard, and he didn’t have the luxury of clothing to help hide it. The realization aroused him more. He bucked back against Kaname’s fingers, trying to force them deeper.

Kaname, seeming to notice Aido’s eagerness, pressed a fourth finger to his entrance. Gasping, Aido slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the noises that were escaping his lips.

The younger vampire jolted forward as Kaname rammed four fingers into him. The table teetered in Aido’s grip and a cry escaped him as Kaname continued to thrust. Aido was sure his legs would give out if Kaname kept at it. The older vampire’s ministrations were veering more on the side of painful, but just as it all became too overpowering, pleasure eclipsed it. The pattern repeated a few times over, until Aido lost track completely. He had given up on silencing himself, whimpers and groans leaving his mouth ceaselessly.

“Kaname,” Aido managed. He wanted more. More than Kaname’s fingers.

“What?” Kaname leaned forward, his voice a whisper.

Aido shivered. “Please…” He couldn’t bear to say anything else. Aido writhed in place a little, hoping Kaname would just take the hint.

Kaname’s fingers left Aido with a wet sound and Aido winced at the sudden emptiness. It’d be worth it for what came next, Aido reminded himself. Kaname was going to fuck him, right here, right now, against his own chess table. If Aido had known that this was how the night was going to go, he might’ve started poking around Kaname’s room a lot sooner.

Aido tensed as Kaname suddenly slid something sleek and cool into him. Aido shifted his hips, trying to make sense of the intrusion. It was too firm, and felt completely different than what he was expecting–

—Aido’s eyes widened. The candlestick.

It was the candlestick slowly working its way in and out of him, every ridge uncompromising. Aido let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Of course Kaname wouldn’t–

\--Aido grit his teeth, a new wave of embarrassment flooding through him. Kaname continued to drag the candlestick back and forth, the slow pace allowing Aido to adjust to the hard edges.

As soon as Aido felt like he was finding his bearings, Kaname picked up speed; his movements almost violent as he manipulated the candlestick. Aido, braced himself, moaning as he tried not to tighten up too much. His nerves were frayed. He was so close. He was sure his face was red with shame and arousal, but it felt so good; too good to stop—

—“Touch yourself.” Kaname said suddenly, snapping Aido to attention. Aido hesitated, his hand drifting to his thigh belatedly. Of course he wanted to come, but what he really wanted was for Kaname to be the one who–

\--a hand tightened around Aido’s neck, jerking him backwards to stand up straight; his backside flush against Kaname’s front. “Didn’t you hear me?”

Aido teetered on unsteady feet, reaching for his erection to follow Kaname’s instruction. He stroked slowly, knowing if he went too quickly, it would all come to an end too soon. Kaname continued to work the candlestick in and out of Aido, even slowing down to match his pace. Aido groaned. This was sensory torture. He let himself lean back against Kaname; his head resting against the other vampire’s shoulder. There could be no more prolonging it– Aido came, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. His insides clenched and unclenched around the candlestick, sending a jolt through his body each time.

A swift feeling of drowsiness came over Aido, and he realized he was leaning completely on Kaname, barely supporting himself. After a few moments, Kaname gently slid the candlestick out of Aido completely and took a step back, leaving the younger vampire to stumble towards the chess table again, his legs jelly. Aido hazarded a glance back at Kaname, who was examining the candlestick; turning it over in his hands. His expression was unreadable.

“Clean up,” Kaname said finally, setting the candlestick down on the windowsill. “Then you can leave.” With those words, he vacated the room, leaving Aido to sink to his knees, exhausted.


End file.
